


sengoku AU

by tsukhood



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Embedded Images, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukhood/pseuds/tsukhood
Summary: and its done! hope you like it! when i read on your request 'sengoku japan AU' my first thought was 'i NEED to see general hux as a ruthless daimyo, kylo as your [un]friendly neighbourhood samurai and rey as some lower class avenger like azumi from the movie 'azumi' [azumi is edo theoretically but WELL] :p hopefully there's nothing too wrong with their costume design, although i took some artistic liberties especially regarding patterns. thank you for the request, it was a very enriching challenge working on a setting that used to make me so happy back on my inuyasha-addict days <3





	sengoku AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jennity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennity/gifts).




End file.
